Naruto x Gears of War Crossover Announcement - The Idea of the Story
by Czar Joseph
Summary: (Naruto x W.I.T.C.H. x Gears of War Crossover Announcement): This is an announcement for one-shot non-story, so far can you give your regards about my new progress. Anyway, give your regards to me about this newly story I made. Includes adding images, drawings, and anything else that I made for a story.
1. Announcement

**= Naruto x W.I.T.C.H. x Gears of War Crossover Announcement - The Idea of the Story =**

* * *

{[]}-{[]}-{[]}-{[X]}-{[]}-{[]}-{[]}

This is Czar Joseph, I making announcement for all those years since the latest game that I had come up with.

Which this story for this Fanfiction…

I made a chat with Kfbanime87, the co-author of** [Meridian Jinchuriki****]** for wanted a Spin-off in Chapter 36, which both the co-author and pyrohelixdrago, so the co-author had me to make my own story of Naruto x Gears of War Crossover story during my private chat meaning I'll be on my own, now; so far I have been a fan since before I was looking for a chainsaw bayonet, so it really goresome since I read most crossovers of Gears of War such as RWBY and Fallout, Halo, GATE: JSDF, RWBY, and especially Fairy Tail.

Also, I read some latest stories in Wattpad, its Crossover with High School DxD, and other stories which looked ecstatic for me that I really likes it, that includes the Loud House, I read most of stories I had been my favorites.

Although, here is the list of numbers on Crossover Stories who is with the Gears of War:

* * *

Halo has 36 stories or more, so far most of them were discontinued and while under progress. One of the stories where John-117 had armed with Mk2 Lancer Assault Rifle, besides his trusted Assault Rifle, provide by one of the COG coming to Sera.

In Naruto, has 13 stories, still discontinued and while also under progress. And also one of the stories regarding Naruto adopted Sam as his own daughter, friends with Hoffman and Adam Fenix, along with Marcus and Dom; he's armed with Mk1 Lancer when he was released from cryo-stasis.

On Fallout with RWBY, Ruby armed with the Hammerburst II Rifle, Snub Pistol, and Longshot Sniper Rifle partnered with her Crescent Rose; and Edward Vaughn, he collect and armed with COG and Locust's weapons, besides if he'll find a UIR guns such as the Markza and Booshka, the first was the Gnasher Shotgun and Boltok Revolver Pistol.

* * *

Most each Crossover were ALL '1s', while most were few, which anyone wanted to make a Crossover story, while in Wattpad, it does.

Also, here's the list of stories I'd read with many chapters:

= Halo 5 Guardian Of Sera by jason429 (Halo x Gears of War); Fanfiction)  
= Ranger of Remnant: Chronicles of Sera by Alpha701 (Falloout x RWBY x Gears of War); Fanfiction)  
= Semper Invicta by Dark Cryo (Gears of War x GATE: JSDF); Fanfiction)  
= A Dragon of the COG (Fairy Tail (x Gears of War); Fanfiction)  
= The Dragon of the COG (Gears of War x High School DxD; Wattpad)  
= Gears of War: Lelouch of the Onyx Guard by CPU zero heart (Gears of War x Code Geass)

* * *

Here it is, this is what I was expecting about most stories I'd read, the latest ones were still under progress, including [Spider of War], a Spider-Man x Gears of War Crossover; Gwen is the Spider-heroine as Spider-Woman and the main character of this story for helping Delta Squad throughout the war while decide exposed her identity to Marcus and the others, you knew her father is a Police Chief/Commissioner.

Gwen is armed with a Snub Pistol Handgun, Longshot Sniper Rifle (if she's like infamous sniper, Simo Häyha the White Death), and Boomshot Grenade Launcher, so far while Marcus was not pleasant and approval for her armed with a heavy explosive weaponry, so she did found another one if she will taken responsibility for not making sudden accidents, and includes the Torque Bow as well.

Anyway, so, I am prepared to make my own story in Gears of War Crossover, also first time since I was been making my own version inspired by [Ranger of Remnant: Chronicles of Sera]. Besides the [Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era], a Naruto x Gundam SEED Crossover story, which it's my most favorite story I was making.

I made the title of this story, it's called:

* * *

[Gears of Dimensional War]

* * *

So, I will be taking my serious to gathered everything and which weapons that I give either Naruto and Will, and there will be other characters will making appearance which inspired by Fairy Tail and DxD involved with interdimensional travel.

That idea of the title came from [Dimensional Wars] by [5678zdfgk], aka [1049] in Fanfiction, if you notice one of the stories called [22], I figure it out which these two authors put together which means it's the same author wrote them.

Well, instead of the new start of Naruto and Will, but gotten themselves into new world until E-Day. So far knowingly that this is my own Gears Crossover story which its involves with universal rift was severed.

I forgot to mention the stories I was serious read is a legendary, authored by [Ultimate Alcatraz]. He wrote [The Traveler] and the [Patronus Maximus], started by Naruto Uzumaki to travel every dimensional worlds to retrieve important keys to defeat Shinju, the God Tree, includes summons enemies and comrades were send to stop him from his long-term mission.

Includes it's a Harem story, he had Saeko from HSTD, she's the first, Rhea and Medusa from Percy & Olympians, Kuroka from DxD, Black Cat from Marvel/Spiderman, and Lara Croft from Tomb Rider; so far, knowing what Alcatraz's next move for update the newest chapter.

Includes there are other stories with multi-crossover mixed, [Ornstein the Dragon Slayer] is the author of the stories, consist [Overwatch: Heart of the Shinobi], [Diamond Dogs], and [TitanFall: Zero]. These stories were inspires me, so I can made a story regarding the balance of the dimensional realms includes infinite cosmos. Meaning every main character will be on Sera, such as Jaune Arc for an example, being a soldier of Diamond Dog and includes a Russian soldier/Stalker in STALKER Crossover which Ornstein deleted it, along with Ghost in the Shells and Firefly or something.

So far, I will give a small details that it was someone broke the infinite dimensional gap by invented a machine capable of open a portal to other dimensions.

Just like Final Fantasy 5 regarding two worlds merge together called 'Merged World', I used to play with it, along with FF4 and FF6. If the former merges with Sera, which it really broke the gaps causes the balance itself severed.

Also, this story will be having ALL weapons from the game and the comics, includes the Classic Hammerburst I Assault Rifle in the very first gun in Gears of War, especially Ultimate Edition and Judgment, includes UIR's weapons such as the Markza and Booshka.

Which because it is been so long for me to take my time for the progress for this story while the game developers were taken serious for making new series, and I'm sure that I was making my own first Gears of War story.

Also, there's the infamous [Hell is fun21] did creating a Naruto story with multi-elements such as Castlevania, MGS, Rosario + Vampire and many more such as DOOM; relationship with Ahri of League of Legends. Includes other story who made relationship with Morrigan Aensland and Mai Shiranui; includes bashing some people such as Andy and Goku (a League of Legends character), and includes Konoha-bashing for they mistreating Naruto in the past, includes Hiruzen Sarutobi, he's far worse than Danzo.

Includes Devil May Cry with Marvel vs. Capcom, which DMC is from the latter, including Sekirei; not to mention there are other catalogs which inspires me, and includes finding someone will replace with those characters from different universe, such as Star Wars and Hero 6.

Includes there are concepts of UIR equivalent weapons such as the LMG and a Assault or Battle Rifle, so far that The Coalition made new concepts of weapons 'til the next Gears series.

Also, there are few characters came from Nickelodeon and Disney, so which means a single character will be a Gear soldier of the COG based from [5678zdfgk]'s [winters] story, most main character born from different father on the mother, so the son will take a path.

This character is none other than Lincoln Loud of The Loud House, involved with NSL so I will making the story for having few universe, includes of many.

And there's most other stories authored by [Ornstein the Dragon Slayer] such as [Diamond Dogs] and [Titanfall:Zero], and especially [Overwatch: Heart of the Shinobi], had crossover stories with other catalog anime and games, so far decide to made a story inspires by [Ornstein], knowing I will followed my fellow author for doing so, includes interact with most universes.

And for OOCs, planning to had my most ideas on Aliens Vs. Predator, Final Fantasy, and especially Quake. Includes especially, the infamous Biggs and Wedge from Star Wars and Final Fantasy series, so far knowing many series having the same names as most of them.

There are other authors working on a story, updated in both Fanfiction and Wattpad, such as [JeffMen103] updated [Deku: The Golden Saiyan Hero of Hope], along with other webs were being updated, along with [Arc of the Grand Republic], I can tell it was a same author with different accounts like **[CloneCaptainBriggs] and [**SkyKicker10101], so far it really surprises me regarding those stories were being updated. Especially the Spanish-dubbed Loud House stories.

I mean, I knew a certain authors had update stories on fanfiction before until Wattpad. And I noticed those paragraph lines were similar to a certain crossover story on RWBY and RvB, which it's Jaune Arc as Agent Washington, somehow he's just like Ozpin when he is sounds like.

Along with other stories regarding Jaune taken roles on different catalogs that is being role as soldier and leader/commander of his own faction and nation: GDI of C&C, Halo's UNSC and Covenant, Call of Duty's SDF, and Reds and Blues Group of Red Vs. Blue.

York Lane is the author of [Freelander Arc] and includes RWBY's Jaune Arc being [Remnant's Batman]. So, which have suspicious about knowing most paragraph looked same with different lines, and I can tell once I figure it out, soon…

Anyway, that's all for my announcement for this important spin-off project, so I will get on this for at least.

* * *

Created: 10/15/2019 05:19 PM  
Finished: 10/28/2019 10:55 AM  
Updated: 10/28/2019 12:00 AM


	2. Announcement Part 2

**Announcement and Small Harem Decision**

This is another announcement for everyone before began, so feel free to comment and review, along with explanation and suggestion. So please…don't hesitate.

[HorusLupercal2] claimed no harem for Naruto and ruins the story, which having a simple pair couple, because of my story on Fanfiction called [**Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era**], so far the numbers for Naruto is 6 or more than 8, along with two characters in Naruto-verse I come up across is Gaara and Menma (Naruto's counterpart).

Well, for your information…? DON'T! Force me to do!

Anyway, decide to reduce the numbers besides Gears of Wars' female characters such as Sam, Sofia, and Alicia. So decide to reduced it by 3 instead, after all, think of it inspired by [**What is the Cost**] by [ThatTallGuy], considered a NaruRias shipping, so far, well, another inspired fact from the infamous [**The Green Shinobi Ranger**] by [ChaosMagemon], or perhaps [**Am I worthy to love you?**] by Gravenimage.

Especially regarding having Rias into Naruto's Harem because of one of my story in Naruto x Ninja Gaiden/DOA Crossover, this is where I admires Rias, that idea came from [**US Marine Naruto**] by [**X1AShadowfox**]; that's where Rias part of Naruto's life before Akeno, along with his ex-girlfriends, among them were Moka of Rosario † Vampire, Akiza from Yu-Gi-Oh and Kallen from Code Geass, along with C2; and Konoka from Negima.

So, there are 3 stories for having Rias into the picture, I know how I really likes have her along with Akeno on different male individual such as Ryū Hayabusa and Hayate, after all, having Shizuka of Naruto-verse elects Ryū as a future husband.

After all…Rias Gremory is redhead! I know she's pride and being a powerhouse besides Sona being tactician.

Did you know why decide had Rias into my stories? You already knew her force marriage with that Yakitori, thanks to his foolish parents, while her brother did tried his best, after all for her freedom and free will, with his own errors, along with the said parents. So far, her loveless marriage gotten out of hand and crossed the line, so far knowingly because their godforsaken mistakes losing everything for Rias.

Anyway, here are some female individuals, includes Will Vandom of W.I.T.C.H., will be elects 3, so it's has decide:

* * *

= Wilhelmina "Will" Vandom (W.I.T.C.H.: Main)

**Noted:  
**Will Vandom will be the first girl relationship with Naruto, so far she and him were magical/chakra-based clones until sending them to different dimensions, which happen they were spin-offs. The co-author has decided for me to make this sort of story.

After all, decide to have making another story was another Gundam SEED or perhaps based on Gundam Unicorn: Marida, Gundam UC x SEED x Naruto Tri-Crossover story, after all, my original idea was based on that story which it is a longest-term progress for me.

= Masane Amaha (Witchblade: She maybe 23, so decide to break the age gap or de-aged.)

**Noted:  
**I always wanted her to be on Naruto's small flock as her second chance in life, includes having Witchblade powers. So far it will turning this tide of war having those tables were turning.

So, she's number 2 of this list, so there will be a third of this small group.

* * *

And here are the rest that I was working on decide. I mean, include Koneko or Kuroka, or Asia, especially Ahri from League of Legends and Amaterasu of Omaki in human form.

Before that had Masane on Naruto's small flock, because she arrives Sera after making a sacrifice for save her adopted daughter until the Witchblade's power will passed over her burden to her, knowingly the results will repeated just like in the anime.

Anyway, here it is:

* * *

= Lightning Farron (FFXIII)

**Noted:  
**I am really liked this female main character in Final Fantasy 13, besides Terra of 6 and Yuna of 10, so far who pairs with Naruto when I read a Crossover story with it, along with Sasuke and Fang, I mean, did had him wielded a FFXIII's Gunblade besides FFXIII version, Leon's weapon. I looked over the latest video regarding being rebirth in 'Lightning's Return'.

If I really wanted to bring his comrades/companions, includes her sister, Sarah.

Also, I've already vote her as one.

{[]}-{[]}-{[]}-{[X]}-{[]}-{[]}-{[]}

= Rias Gremory (DxD)

**Noted:  
**I decide to have her out of this list for my reasons, since having Rias in this current story is been out of picture, so far three respective stories for having her is far enough, for now. Also, decided for have her be out of it or remain if I change my mind.

{[]}-{[]}-{[]}-{[X]}-{[]}-{[]}-{[]}

= Raynare (DxD)

**Noted:  
**I may be wanted to had her after Rias killed her during Issei being joined her Peerage; So far, I maybe went too much for at least; well, read [Arc's Fallen Angel] in Wattpad. I mean, having a Fallen Angel on Sera will gain inspiring from Gears.

Really had her in Onyx Guard, so far knowing she will assigned on Naruto's team.

{[]}-{[]}-{[]}-{[X]}-{[]}-{[]}-{[]}

= Kaede/Lucy/Nyu (Elfen Lied)

**Noted:  
**Another character from another universe; but in Manga, a mercy-kill by Kouta. After all, it's a bit OP regarding she has Vector arms that slices anything in her path, includes when something happen if her head will be hit by a hard rock or a high-caliber projectile.

Includes being an Onyx Guard; also assigned on Naruto's team; after all, being a sniper of the team besides Will being a Marksmen/Sniper.

{[]}-{[]}-{[]}-{[X]}-{[]}-{[]}-{[]}

= Ahri (League of Legends)

**Noted:  
**Being a Nine-Tail Fox, just as Naruto had Kurama within him, while having whisker marks on his cheeks, includes he made serious relationship with Yasaka of DxD, includes had a daughter, Kunou, as well. So the story from Fanfic called [**New Home**] by AbyssEater, along with other stories involves those shipping pair with fox-trait features.

[Hell is fun21] did serious for wrote stories about Naru x Ahri, especially have Rias and Akeno on one of the stories as his wives, so far Ahri is the first who married Naruto, not just that, but she is Kurama, being a female counterpart.

Anyway, didn't have time for League of Legends, so much her skill set were: Vastayan Grace, Orb of Deception, Fox Fire, Charm, and Spirit Rush.

After, manage to gather her appearance: Ahri is a beautiful woman with the looks of a fox. She is Kitsune and always wears rather revealing robes that resemble the one of a shrine maiden and a ninja, she has yellow glowing eyes.

Well, that's it, if by means looked over the stories if I will reread them, so having time to get them.

{[]}-{[]}-{[]}-{[X]}-{[]}-{[]}-{[]}

= Amaterasu (Okami)

**Noted:  
**Similar to Ahri, she is really being a goddess of the sun and being wolf, that includes transformed into a human form. After all many fanarts making Ammy's human forms throughout the web, so far armed with powerful Divine Instruments based on Three Sacred Treasure of Japan, consist of the sword Kusanagi no Tsurugi (草薙劍), the mirror Yata no Kagami (八咫鏡), and the jewel Yasakani no Magatama (八尺瓊勾玉).

Well, glaives were only word for Divine Instruments instead of a sword, includes rosary beads and reflector. So far reflectors were Shiranui's main weapon of choice.

So far I liked the unique ones since Ammy travel throughout Nipponi, includes strong elemental-based Instruments: Solar Flare, Tundra Beads, and Thunder Edge.

Also, if she would took a form of a human just like the Moon Tribe does, so I would selected her being part of the flock.

* * *

Here it is, which because I was bit struggle for come up with something besides having them since making a smallest bunch, after all since I looked over Gears of War info regarding Breeding Program, that's completely wrong for Chairman Prescott did something barbaric.

Anyway, if by means made a [**VOTE**] for any of those girls for Naruto, especially regarding how I been gathered for a while, which favors me. So I am sure better to review any of them for your thoughts.

* * *

Next is, for guns on our modern Earth, I read about regarding Lancer's caliber which it's a FMJ cartridge, I read over at web called [spacebattle forum] about 'Locust invades modern Earth', so far if needed to confirmed that 5.56x45mm is either effective or ineffective towards its thick hide of theirs as bullet resist medium-caliber ammunition, especially being intermediate cartridges.

So far 7.62mm is best regarding M14 Rifle was replaced from good ol' M1 Garand since after WW2, during Vietnam War until replaced by M16 service rifles beginning in 1968 and considered used by Army, Navy, and Marine Corp. for basic and advanced individual training (AIT) from mid-1960s to early 1970s.

It is considered a Battle Rifle, I noticed how Mk 1 Lancer is considered a Battle Rifle before Mk 2 was develop, with M14 remains in limited service in all branches of the U.S. Military, with variants used as sniper and DMR, accurized competition weapons, and ceremonial weapons by honor guards, color guards, drill teams, and ceremonial guards.

Civilian semi-automatic models are used for hunting, plinking, target shooting, and shooting competition. Especially seen few once used by World Wars such as BAR and Mosin-Nagant.

Ever since US Army developed M16 rifles due to Russians develop AK-47s based similar to the German's StG-44.

Please, make a long paragraph review for your thoughts about those modern weapons bested to penetrate its bullet-resistance skin, especially 6.8x43mm (refer from Killzone's M82 and M55). Since 7.62mm is a best kick, includes the 50 caliber Action Express and 500 S&W Magnum.

Includes the Rifle's .50 Beowulf, due to its heavy loaded interchangeable adapter barrel for the AR-15 and short magazine capacity, especially the cartridge's stopping power; so far it used for sports to shot a deer, moose, and black bear, and even the 357 H&H Magnum another refer to Tremors.

* * *

forums.  
spacebattles.  
com/threads/locust-invades-modern-earth.195375/

* * *

Next is the reason while having written those tags in Wattpad was 'Battle LA', because that was inspired by [When Duty Calls] by ussamerica2018, a RWBY x WW2 Story in Wattpad. Because among the chapters has 'Saving Private Ryan' scenario, so Team JNPR accompanies Capt. John H. Miller's company after American Soldiers lands on Omaha Beach as part of the Normandy Invasion on D-Day.

There is another OC Team were from America or different country in military in modern timeline. I mean, there's another group from different world regarding share the same common enemy, and so I'm sure that things will quite

Also, I had other plans for this story for having characters came from different universe such as MGS and Crysis; as much as I always really wanted to have Prophet from Crysis to be on this story, after the ending. I mean, if I had to…

Anyway, this is everything regarding another announcement, and I hope that any of you guys will have thoughts to leave a comment and review about this.

And for Wattpad, comment on there as well, if you have account, via Facebook or Goggle.

Finished: 12/12/2019 7:28 PM  
Updated: 12/14/2019 3:41 AM


	3. Announcement Part 3 - Final

**The Final Announcement and Decision had Made**

…You 4ssholes! Not a single VOTE since my update the second announcement, and here I thought that you all only did is ignored it. SO WHAT! YOU ALL LAZY!

TO THINK THAT YOU DIDN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HOW I WANTED HAD A SMALL HAREM JUST FOR NARUTO INSTEAD OF HUGE OR MASSIVE ONES! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU ALL JUST STOOD THERE AND STARED AT JUST WORDS.

Not a single review! NOT A GODDAMN SINGLE REVIEW‼? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? DID YOU HAVE A DAMN REASON WHY YOU JUST STARE AND DO NOTHING BY SAYING ANYTHING REGARDING GUNS ON MORDERN EARTH!

LET ME GUESS: ANY OF YOU WERE BUSY? OR DIDN'T HAVE TIME? OR WHATEVER WHAT ARE YOUR DAMN EXCUSE OR REASON FOR DIDN'T REVIEW‼?

I CAN'T BELIEVE FOR HOW I MADE THIS ANNOUNCEMENT BY SIMPLE DIDN'T TYPE A SINGLE THING?

ANYWAY, THE DECISION IS MADE, SINCE NOT A SINGLE MANY VOTERS THINK REGARDING THIS STORY, AND SO, HERE IS ONLY GIRL(S) JUST FOR NARUTO'S SMALL HAREM.

The results:

= Lightning Farron of FFXIII

Not a single damn vote for which girls for a small harem being made for my story, and I am sure that didn't have every right for hesitation for did not vote.

As for Lightning since she's only girl just for Naruto because of my newly favorite shipping pair in Naruto x FFXIII Crossover, and I had other plans just for Lightning.

There is someone who took the role as Lightning, which means inspired from Gundam Unicorn: Marida, there are many pink-haired female characters such as Sakura Haruno of Naruto-verse, Lacus Clyne of Gundam SEED, Kaede of Elfen Lied, and Moka Akashiya of Rosario † Vampire, will took a role among Naruto's small harem, besides Will and Masane.

Anyway, so far the vote has officially closed and now my decision had made, and I hope you will change your mind and think back for your ignorance!

Now, the story will begin till now and never before finished the first chapter on Gears of War Crossover story…I hope that you all happy and ecstatically.

…This is Czar Joseph, signing off! And more importantly…(Early/Late) Merry Christmas and Happy New Year on 2020…

Created: 12/31/2019 10:04 AM  
Finished: 12/31/2019 10:27 AM  
Updated: 10/28/2019 1:35 AM


	4. Announcement Part 4 - IEW

**Announcement Involves Earth's Weaponry **

(:p)（；¬＿¬) (:p)

Hello, you lazy ignorant d!ckheaded a55h0l3s, it's been a while! Ever since the last updated non-chapter that you all didn't bother to confirm if Earth's Firearms can took effectiveness on Locust Horde's thick skin involves the 7.62mm or the 7.62x39mm and 5.56x45mm, includes the Russian's 5.45x39mm and Chinese's 5.8x42mm, considered were lightweight and carried many than the powerful rifle cartridge. So, this means fires in 3-round burst towards headshot if anyone is a skilled sharpshooter.

IF Armored-piercing/FMJ is an option to penetrate its thick skin, includes the infamous .50 BMG; and/or perhaps incendiary since high heat will taken effective against the Locust Horde, if Berserker involves.

So far, I have made a private chat with the Fanfic user - [The Helghast Marine], it is a 100% confirmed on Earth's modern firearms did cause took effectiveness towards the Locust, so far the 9mm Para is useless in mid-range is ineffective due to its low power, and if killing a Grub in close-range in headshot as well if taken many rounds to emptied the entire clip in M9's 15-rounds or Glocks.

So far, the pistol cartridges consist .45 ACP, 50 AE, and includes the revolvers' cartridge such as .357 Magnum, .44 Magnum, and 500 Magnum were quite effective as well, especially the .45 Colt, due to its stopping power, better penetration, and high-powered to gain advantage, includes its capacity were depend on most firearms carries common such as M1911 carries 7 round, while Sig-Sauer P220 Sport carries 8 round stack magazine, and for SMGs such as Thompson SMG, M3, KRISS Vector, MAC-10, UMP45, and Spectre M4.

It really did come around regarding this sort of weaponry's effectiveness, it really gotten what I need for this ongoing Gears of War story.

Especially after Gears Tactics was released, so far there are upgrades happen to have attachments and customization, hopefully that thank the Collision for making this new strategy game. So now that I can able to gain an this new development, now that all Gear of War weapons will be having customization, minus Locust Horde's own weaponry such as the Hammerburst Mk 1 and Mk 2.

Better safe than sorry for didn't give a confirmation for that subject which allows me to prepare to make a Multi-Crossover story.

And so…too bad that this is ALL I need…

(Xp)

* * *

Created: 9/13/2020 4:01 PM  
Finished: 9/14/2020 12:11 AM  
Updated: 9/14/2020 12:20 AM


End file.
